Too Close
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: AubreyXAngel This is my fourth story expecting it too be better. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Too Close

Notes: Hi guys what's up this is my new story. My forth to be exact. It is Dance Central ( Duhh) and it deals with Lu$h it's going to have 3 threw 8 chapters. Sorry for being so short but I'm making more so what the heck.

Warnings: Cussing ( Little tho) So much romance and that's about it.

Chapter 1: Love Me?

Aubrey's POV

Yes it's me Aubrey here. I have feelings for someone and I can't describe these feelings. I never felt like this before, well not at least not this person. It was 7:00 A.M. And I was getting ready for my good day. All I thinked and dreamed about was….. This man. Yes I might have been bitchy to him at first but I mean I think I just fell for him in the process. I hate to tell him but I mean it's one thing I have to get off my chest. I got up and went in my bathroom. I took my morning shower as I usally do. It was a Thursday. I always had good days on Thursday and I continue it to go that way. I got out my steamy shower with my blue and white Lu$h crew robe. I got my tooth brush and brushed my teeth with my usual minty toothpaste. I sighed when I was done. I smiled and saw my pearly whites. I brushed my long flowing red hair and put it in a different curly down style. I walked out with my hair bouncing. I walked to my closet. ( Panda: Yes your BIG closet) Yeah. I got out a royal blue crop top with a big white bow on there. So cute. Then I got some white skinny jeans. I had got some royal blue sandals. I walked out my closet and went in my changing closet. I walked out all dressed. I saw Panda sitting on my bed and she said " About these feelings." She walked to me with her purple and black crop top and with those black skinny jeans and those new purple and black Nike's that came out bout a day or two ago. I gulped and her violet eyes observing my green ones ( Or brown eyes) She said " Angel huh?" I nodded. Dang she knows. Well she isn't that naïve as I thought. She smirked and I looked down. " I'll help you." She said, my head shot up quick. She grabbed my hand and she leaded me downstairs and she said " Eat breakfast right quick." I did what she told me knowing if I don't she won't help me. I ate my breakfast that my butler made me and then I went by Panda. She's a really great friend if you treat her right. She and I walked out the door and entered my limo. Panda said " Mr. Wright please take us to Angel's house." He nodded and I blushed a heavy nod as I opened my phone to see me on Angel's back and him smiling at me and me smiling back at him at the water park getting wet. I smiled at my phone seeing the lock screen. Panda tapped my shoulder to talk. I looked at her and she said " Aubrey why didn't you ever tell him?" I shrugged I don't even know myself. I said z' Yell truly I never took interest in him but for the past few weeks all I ever think about is…. Him." She nodded. " I know how you fell happened to me before but thank god I didn't wait too long." She said. I said "You go with Glitch don't you?" She nodded and I looked at my phone again. I unlocked it and blushed seeing me kissing Angels cheek. Panda saw my action and smirked.'

We finally arrived at Angel's place. I got out the limo along with Panda . She strutted to the door and knocked. I saw Angel came out with only sweatpants no shirt what so ever. I looked down then blush. Angel said " Oh sorry." He blushed and touched the back of head nervously. Angel smiled and said " Sorry what do you need?" He let us into his house which was big. He went to his couch to get his now found shirt. He put it on. Panda said " Well Angel Aubrey has something to tell you and if she doesn't tell you I will." I looked down then blushed a red tint and it almost with the red color of my hair. Angel looked at me and I looked up and then looked at Panda. She nodded and went upstairs of Angel's house. I stood there playing with my fingers a little. I was nervous. What if he doesn't like me what if he hates me now. Me and Angel haven't talked in 2 months now since Spotlight kicked off. (Panda: It's okay im sure he still likes you.) Okay I looked at his brown eyes ( Or green eyes.) And he was smiling brightly at me. I smiled back at him and said " Angel." He answered back " Aubrey." He sounded like an angel when he said that. What the hell I just don't like Angel, I'm in love! I said " Well, you remember a while ago when you used to flirt with me endlessly?" He blushed and said " Yes." I answered " Well those days I actually loved the attention from you but I was scared it would effect our friendship if we dated and if it got well… Hand" He said " Aubrey where are you going with this exactly?" I looked down again and said " Well I'm going for the part when I say….. I." I stopped dead in my track. If I tell him what will he think what will he do. I started to cry. Angel was shocked and said " Aubrey what's wrong is it something sad." I answered " No it's just something about our friendship." He looked at me confused . He said " What do you mean by friendship?" I looked at his face and said " Angel isn't it obvious I love you." I burst out. He looked at me crazy.

Angel's POV

What! She likes me. Well I loved her long ago and she never really loved me back. I don't wanna break her but I love someone else now. I said " Aubrey I'm sorry but I like someone else but not only that I'm going out with someone else I'm sorry. I still have a friendly for you though." She cried more but tried to smile and she said " Well at least we're still friends rights thank Angel for spending time with me to have this talk." She got up. I felt sorry but I can't break up with my girl for my old love interest. Panda came downstairs and saw Aubrey crying and standing in front the door. She came up to me and said " Angel what did you do?" I SAID " Nothing I told her that I was in another relationship. That's all." Panda sighed and looked at Aubrey " She didn't take it too well either huh?" I nodded. She said " Thanks anyway bye Angel." I waved back at Panda and Aubrey. I felt sorrow in my heart. Thaat's when my girlfriend Maddi came by. I opened the door and she was frowning and walked in and said " Who was those two girl who just walked out?" She said mean and with her hands on her hips. I frowned and thought about the conversation me and Aubrey had. " Hello?" She said trying to get my attention. I said " Friends of min the one with red hair is my crew members we still dance together though not that often though." Maddi gotten some envy in her look and she said " Angel I like you but you can't hang around other girls like that anyway." She glared when she saw my phone unlocked and a picture of Aubrey kissing my cheek and me smiling. She said " Why is she in your phone?" She built up anger in her tone. I said " Look I said she was a close friend of mine the closest actually and I didn't have a chance to change it." I said calmly in a tone. She got red and screamed " ANGEL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT EVEN GETTING RID OF THE PICTURE KEEP AND GO OUT WITH AUBREY OR WHATEVER THAT OTHER GIRL NAME IS!" I Said " Are you breaking up with me?" She nodded and begin walking towards the door. I said " Maddi wait I told her I liked her in a friendly way." Maddi was at the door and screamed " I DON'T CARE YOU SEEM TO LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME SO DATE HER INSTEAD!" I went up to Maddi grabbed her hand and said " I love her more cause she told me she loves me too. You never told me you loved me I think you used me just for fame and money but not anymore cause we're done and I approve it." Maddi got red and said " Angel you don't have a clue what you're missing out on!" I shrugged " You neither." I said she stomped off and when she got in her car she screamed "BXTCH!" And pulled off.

To be honest I was glad she was gone and truly she was one to posses the 7 deadly sins she was an evil one to think of. I DON'T KNOW WHY I NEVER BROKE UP WITH HER. I must tell Aubrey i'm done with Maddi but the love part I'm not sure about yet.

**Panda: Yay! Guys that was the first chapter of my new story! Hope you liked it and plz review. But will Angel say how he feel? Will Aubrey calm down and get over him? Well one way to find out… READ so anyway review love yall! * Gives cheesecake to everyone***


	2. Say it Right

Too Close

Notes: Hi everyone sorry for not updating school, work, dancing, ideas, cleaning ( Not that I do it) Stuff like that so please forgive me.

Warnings: Cursing just so much romance

* * *

Chapter 2: Admit It For Me.

Aubrey's POV

I was at home. I didn't get any sleep last night. Instead, I just cried my eyes out. Emilia, Taye and Panda were helping me but right now, they are sleep. I heard a moan from Panda I still looked at my t.v. She woke up and she looked at me first. She walked to me and looked at the time 11: 45 a.m. " Aubrey did you go to sleep yet?" I nodded. Panda said " Maybe you should go talk to Angel maybe he wants to talk to you bout yesterday. I didn't want to speak nun of yesterday." I gave her a weak smile and said " It's okay will you guys come with me?" Panda nodded. Taye and Emilia woke up and nodded. They must've heard. I smiled and said " Do you guys need a bathroom?" They nodded. I grabbed them and showed them to my extra bathrooms. I smiled and went back to my bathroom. I took a warm shower and walked out with a warm smile. I looked at my sink and then started to brush my teeth and washed my face. I smiled again and then went in my closet. I looked at a cute outfit. It was cute I pulled out a denim shirt that stops at the elbow and along with that a lace beige skirt and some black combats and then I got a tanned belt to add on to the beautiful outfit. I walked out and my hair was already dry and straight. I smiled again and walked out my room. I saw everyone on the couch and my butler cooking breakfast. I smiled I saw Panda had on: A black jean vest, a blue shirt that says "Swag", black skinny jeans, A cap that says "I am the greatest" , Black and white high tops, Nerd glasses, White beats around her neck, White watch that lights up that says " Swag" A blue and black and white small backpack, some accessories. I smiled cause she looked like the swag train hit her. She always had swag to say that Rasa and Lima is her parents well she is apart of all the crews amazing right? I saw Taye wearing : a gray top that says "NYC" in white caps, Blue skinny jeans, A New York Yankee cap in gray and blue, A black hoodie around her hips, black hightops, and a neckless and bracelets. I was very pretty and then she had her hair down so cute. Then Emilia wore: A white highlow tank with a black heart, Black tore skinny jeans, black hightops, a beanie that says " Swag", a chain that says her name, and a black hoodie around her hips.

They looked at me and smiled and they all said " Hi!" I looked down and said " Hey." They got up and Emilia said " Aubrey you look so good." She said with her thumbs up. Taye said " Trying to dress to impress huh." She high fived me. Panda smiled and said " Who's ready to eat!" She said while she fist pumped. She ran to the table. I walked to the table like a normal person and everyone else did too. I got a plate sat in front of me and it looked pretty damn good to be honest. Pancakes, cinnamon rolls, with eggs and ham. I almost ate it all I was too full. Panda was mad cause she couldn't even get her pancakes. She went to everything else before she touched the pancakes she wanted to save the best for last. Emilia ate all her food patting her stomach and said " Ugh him full now." The funny thing Emilia could eat a lot but doesn't gain but she does workout a lot. Taye at her pancakes and cinnamon rolls and nothing else she said " How much food could a girl eat?" I shrugged and Panda was still pouting. I said " Cheer up I will tell Mr. Earls to make you moe." She smiled and said " Come on." She got up and so did we. We walked to my car. ( Infinity 2017 white very expensive yes didn't come out yet but I ordered it and it looks fab!)

We arrived at Angel's house. I smiled softly at least we are still friends right? Panda patted my back and said " Calm down it's going to be okay." I nodded and knocked at his door. About 20 seconds later I saw an angry looking Angel. He smiled softly and let us in I saw Mo, Glitch, Bodie, and Maccoy. I smiled and said " Hi" Everyone waved Panda burst in and everyone said " Hi Panda Taye and Emilia." Panda smiled and walked over to Glitch and Mo to talk. I looked at Angel then looked at his room telling him to come. He noticed and followed me. I got in the room and sat. Angel closed the door. ( DON'T DARE THINK THAT WAY!) I looked at him straight in the eyes while he did the same. I said " Angel let's talk." He said " About?" I said " Angel I'm sorry about yesterday and how I reacted it's just that I have been thinking about you 24/7 and I can't you out if my head-" Angel interrupted me which made me glare a little " Aubrey I felt the same but you rejected me but I liked it but actually Maddi broke up with me." I looked up shocked.

* * *

Angel's POV

Aubrey looked up like she saw a new pair of high heels. I looked her she said " Really?" I nodded. She said " That means you're free?" I nodded. Truly still had feelings for Aubrey I just couldn't love her then but now I could. She looked down and said " Angel I really need to say this but I'm so happy you're free." I said " Me too." She looked up and said " Angel do you love me?" I smiled and said " Yes." I said truthfully. I kissed her cheeks and she blushed and so did i.

* * *

~Love Me harder Ariana Grande~

Tell me something

I need to know,

Take my breath,

And never let it go

If you just let me

Invade your space

I'll give you the pleasure,

Take with the pain

And if in the moment

I bite my lip

Baby in the moment

You'll know this is

Something bigger than this and beyond bliss

Give me a reason to believe it

Cause if you wanna to keep me you

Gotta gotta gotta gotta to

Love me harder.

* * *

The song played threw my mind like ringing bells. I looked at Aubrey she grabbed my hand and went in my living room ( Panda: You forgot big.) My big living room. Everyone looked our way and they giggled. Aubrey noticed and let go of my hand and blushed. I grabbed her hand and said " Aubrey I love you and don't ever forget." She smiled and she kissed- (Panda: Angel say it right.) Okay. I kissed her and she grinned threw it we received " Awws " and other stuff like " That's so cute" Panda exactly. We pulled away and blushed again. Everyone clapped and I looked at everyone and they clapped louder. I sighed and hugged Aubrey and picked her up bridal style and sat her on my lap as us and everyone else watched " The Fault In Our Stars." It was cute and we heard lots of moans but didn't really care cause we were kissing too.

* * *

**Panda: Review. But don't lie wasn't that ending care!**


	3. My Problem

Too Close

Hi guys I'm so sorry bout taking so long but actually I didn't do anything I haven't work on any stories until now. So please enjoy and forgive me.

Chapter 3: My Problem?

Aubrey's POV

I woke up with Angel beside me. I slept with Angel last night? I smiled I looked under the sheets I had all my night clothes on. Great I didn't do that….. yet. I smiled and looked at Angel and he was sound asleep. I got out his bed. I looked at the clock. 10: 47 A.M. I wonder why he isn't up yet. I walked in his bathroom. I looked at my pink and yellow toothbrush I left like 2 days ago. Wait how did. Oh Panda. I smiled and grabbed it and started to brush my teeth. I finished and looked at my hair. Everywhere it was. I smirked and shook my head and it fell to straight hair I still needed to brush it though. I walked to my purse. I still questioned myself did me and Angel go for it? When he woke up I was going to ask him. I just went back in the bathroom and began to brush my hair. As I was brushing my hair. I heard a knock at the door. I looked behind me and saw Angel. I smiled and turned back to the mirror and saw him come behind me. I smirked and put my brush down luckily I was done. I turned to him and that thought popped up in my head . I smirked and Angel smirked also. He pulled me close to him and pulled me into a lustful kiss. I kissed back passionate. ( Panda: Oh look at that with out even trying you might not have to ask him.) Oh Panda. Both of us pulled from each others soft lips to get air. That thought again. I had to ask. " Angel." My voice let out softly. " Yea?" His voice came out concerned. " Did me and you…." I let out and looked down. " What was that Aubrey?" I looked up and said clearly " Did me and you do the deed?" Angel smirked and said " Is that a bad thing?" I nodded and said " No." He said " No. Why?" I blushed deeply. " Um I was just wondering." He blushed and said " Okay." He said in that ' Yeah right' voice. He shrugged and started his teeth. I walked out and laid on the bed. I saw my Lu$h robe. I put it on. I missed the feeling having this robe on with Angel around and now I feel complete again also happy. I saw at the corner of my eyes, Angel came out. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I was still on the bed. And we all know Angel is a perv, a complete perv and flirty too! I sighed and he walked up to me and pushed my down on the bed. I laughed playfully and so did he. He laid beside me. Great I guess he's not bout to " Get me" He caressed my cheek and I smiled. He pulled me on him and kissed me. Which actually made me blush like a Christmas red. ( Panda: How to get laid

Step 1: Get them on the bed. Check

Step 2: Kiss them to seduce them. Check) Aww come on Panda if I do get laid at 11:00 A.M in the morning it will be great because I mean it's morning laid. (Panda: Hehe continue peace out.) He touched my ass. My eyes shot open and Angel was deep in the kiss and I fell right back into it. Soon we flipped and Angel was on top of me. He was not heavy at all. I was very shocked.

(Panda: Yeah now we are going to skip to the part when Aubrey leaves Angel house.)

I waved to Angel bye and blushed deeply. I looked at my phone 4:41. Damn I guess that " Lay down" was longer than I thought. ( Panda: You thing. Good thing I wasn't there. But when I walked in the house downstairs I heard you screaming Angel's name and him moaning. Damn y'all got something going on. I won't be surprised if you start walking around with a baby Angel.) Baby Angel? Oh my gosh! A baby! Panda you didn't tell me I could get pregnant! (Panda: Aubrey any girl can get pregnant.) ( Don't worry you guys won't I just said that to make a point.) Oh well I'm good. I walked up to my car. And I drove off.

I got to my house . I felt a pain in my stomach. I held it for a minute and ignored it. I walked in my house. I went to the kitchen and got some lasagna. I ate it because I didn't eat anything today. It was very good. Thank god for that butler. Soon my doorbell ranged . I went up to it and opened it to see Panda ,Taye and Emilia. I smiled as they came and Panda hugged me and whispered " I know what you did this morning." I giggled and we walked in the living room. I said " What brings you all here?" Taye said " Just to see how your night went with Angel we see that you didn't leave."" I blushed and said " Oh yeah I didn't but we didn't do anything last night…" I trailed off. Panda smirked and said " So what happened this morning?" I glared and Emilia said " Yeah what did happen?" I looked on the floor and blushed even more. Taye said " Aubrey what happened." She said in a little pervy voice. I looked up and bit my lip. Panda said "m Aubrey if you don't say it I will say it for you!" I said " Okay okay! I had it with Angel!" Emilia and Taye gasped. I looked down and blushed . " Panda said " Well you were kinda getting to that point anyway." Taye and Emilia nodded. I smiled slightly. Emilia said "Well look at that we have a baby mama in the house." I said " I'm not pregnant guys." Taye said well let's find out." Panda handed her a pregnancy test she handed it to me. " Go see from yourself." I took it and went in the bathroom. They just play too much. I was done and I looked at it. I screamed. They all came running in like maniacs. I showed them the test and they gasped. I cried it said I was pregnant. Oh god I have a baby Angel like for real! Emilia said " Aubrey calm done we are going to help you no worries." Taye said " Yeah we got your back girl if you want to tell him we would if you would like to." I nodded and said " I would like to tell him face to face." They nodded and helped me up.

We arrived at Angel's and somehow I knew Mo Glitch Bodie and Oblio was there. We knocked and walked in. I didn't want to say it I couldn't. Taye said " Go head go tell him." I said " No I want all of them to know you say it." Taye nodded. She announced " Everyone Aubrey and us wants to let you guys including you Angel something." She smiled so wouldn't anybody get nervous or worried. Everyone said " What?" Emilia said " Aubrey is…. Pregnant!" Evryone cheered and said " Good one Angel!" I then looked at Angel getting up. I started to cry is he going to hate me? I soon fely a pair of hands helping me up I looked up to see Angel he whipped my tears and said " It's okay I really want a little Aubrey/ Angel." He smiled and so did i. I hugged him tightly and said " Thanks for not hating me!" " Why would I? He asked. I said " I don't know." He said " Aubrey I will always love you and my child. I cried again but this time they were tears of joy. Angel kissed me and everyone else cheered. I feel loved again. Glitch came up to me and hugged me and said " Congrats sis!" I hugged him back I said " Thanks." Me and Glitch are very close I don't know how he got so attracted to me as his sibling but I don't mind I love him too. Soon I saw Mo he said " Great one chick. Congrats!" He hugged me and I said " Thanks." I also hugged him back. Bodie and Oblio came and hugged me to congratulate me. I said " Thanks" To them too. I just imagined how many times I had to say it at DCI.

Angel's POV

Yeah! I have a kid. Yes I kinda was waiting on that. I just want Aubrey to be safe I want her to move with me if she would like to. I decided to got to her. I said " Aubrey I need to protect you but we need to stay together. Would you move in with me?" She smiled " Yes Angel I would love to. We can also have a butler ." She giggled and I nodded. So now I'm staying with my pregnant girlfriend. This is great! I thought for a minute. Today after everyone leaves and tomorrow at DCI I will ask Aubrey to marry me! We would be a married couple! I blushed and kissed Aubrey. Boy how much I love that girl.

**Panda: Okay guys sorry bout not making so much details don't worry next time it will be good. So review!**


	4. The proposal and Christmas

Too Close

PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS SAYING I HAVE!

Author: Hey guys like I said on my previous stories ( DCI Down and Hi- Def In The House) I am busy with homework and school but I know we are on break yeah I am but I'm still busy and I also have Dance Central Spotlight so I have a Xbox one so anyway I'm truly sorry forgive me and hope you enjoy the story and this is a CHRISTMAS SPECAIL!

Chapter 4: The proposal and Christmas time

Angel 's POV

I woke up happy it's such a great thing that I'm going to have a child for the love of my life I really love Aubrey. I smiled and got up and went in my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth.

30 minutes after~

I went downstairs to find Aubrey sitting on the couch sleep. I forgot I gave her a key a long time ago when we made our crew. She was wrapped in that blanket I gave her for Christmas which means Christmas is tomorrow. I smiled and went up to her she was sound asleep so I picked her up and brought her up to my room and laid her down. She moved a little but she was still sleep. I smiled and went downstairs and my maid came up to me " What would you like Mr. Angel?" I said " Can you cook some biscuits eggs, ham, cinnamon buns, and hash browns for me and Aubrey and you can take the rest of the week off." She smiled and bowed and I bowed back. I went outside and I called Mo and Glitch since they live in the same house and all.

Hello?

Hey Mo can you and Glitch get here?

Ello Angel?

Angel what's up?

Ok um.. So today I'm planning to propose to Aubrey

That's great so what do you want us to do?

Well I really need everybody from DCI here can you guys get them here?

Sure thing Angel

Sure chico

Thank you

Welcome

Soon I hung up the phone and smiled and I called Bodie

Hi Angel

Hey Bodie can you help me with something?

Sure what can I do for you?

Can you come over to my house?

Yeah but can Taye Panda, Tania and Emilia come too because they are already kind of here.

Yeah

Ok be right there

See ya

I hung up the phone and I went upstairs and Aubrey was still sleep well she must have just came because she doesn't sleep this long. I closed the door to my room and I went downstairs to my storage and I found a banner that my parents gave me from when my dad proposed to my mom. The banner said ' Will you Marry Me Aubrey?' Let's just say they knew I liked Aubrey for a very long time and they are really waiting for me to propose. I then called my parents and told them come to my house right when the get a chance.

That's when Bodie, Mo and the others was at my door. I opened it and welcomed them in I offered them to sit down and stood in the front of the living room where they were sitting. " Okay all you guys would help me right?" "Yeah" I heard from them. I smiled and started again " Well today I am planning to propose to Aubrey yes it should be a surprise but I really want this to be special and also tomorrow is Christmas by the way so I really want her to ask her." They nodded " What do you want us to do." Asked Panda " I need you guys to help me decorate." I cheered Mo stated " You really want this to be special then." Emilia added on "but you are lucky because the rate Aubrey was going last night she didn't get no type of sleep at all so there you have a good 7 hours." I smiled and I got up and I handed out all the decorations. They smiled and soon got to work. I smild and went set some plates so everyone can eat good thing the maid made a lot for all of us I appreciate my maid Mrs. Williams. I set the plates and the utensils out up on table. Then I went check up on Aubrey , she was really sleepy. I closed the door back. I soon went check on Mo, Glitch, and Panda and they look like they were struggling because Panda and Glitch were too short to reach the ceiling to hang the stars. I smiled and got the stars and hung them up and Panda and Glitch smiled. They soon got up and went to the counter and put blue and silver garlands up. Mo put up the ball that spins and put the saying ' Will you' And he then put up the other one and it said ' Marry Me?' I smiled and he gave me a thumbs up and I gave him one back. I checked up on Bodie, Emilia, Taye, and Lil'T ( Tania) They looked as if they had everything under control. I smiled and went put some music it was slow but yet everyone like it.

Everyone was done with work " Look guys act surprise like you didn't know Okay?" They nodded and that's when Aubrey started coming downstairs. I hurried and sat on the couch with everyone else who were talking. I said " Hey Aubrey." She waved and she waved at everyone else. They said " Hi, Hey" and stuff like that. I soon went up to her and kissed her. She took a shower and everything too. I said " Want Dinner." She nodded. She was so sleepy she didn't notice the decorations. That's great.

We were all eating dinner that's when my parents joined in eating also. Everyone went back in the livingroom talking with each other. I grabbed Aubrey's hand and led her to the livng room. She glanced around and I gave everyone a signal. And the lights went out. Aubrey soon clutched to me. " What's going on Angel?" " Just wait for it." Soon there was a single light at the top of the room that came on. Aubrey started reading it which made time for me to dig in my pocket and get the ring. I was on my knee. The lights soon came on. I had the ring in my hands showing a beautiful ring. She cried and she looked at me " Yes Angel I will." I then slid the ring on her left hand the finger next to her pinkie and then I got up and kissed her. Everyone was cheering us on and stuff. Which let me hug her. She said " Angel I really love you man." I giggled " I really love you too my woman." She smiled and kissed me again.

Christmas Day~

Aubrey's POV

I'm really engaged wow this is one of my dreams. OMG I'm so happy. I got up out of Angel's bed and went to the bathroom and showered and wash my face. When I was washing my face I saw Angel come in and he hugged me. I smiled and said " Merry Christmas." " Merry Christmas Aubrey." I smiled. When I left he began to shower. I went into the closet he has with some clothes for me in there. I picked out a white mini skirt that stopped above my knees, a white jeweled shirt that was long sleeved and I tucked it in my skirt and I wore a ruby red belt with red high heels. I smiled and left out the walk in closet. I saw what Angel had on it was charming he had on Red dress shirt with a little snowman tie and he had green jeans on and some black boots it was very cute. I kissed him and he picked me up and ran me downstairs . I saw presents. How sweet of everyone who got them I put some down there too. He put me down on the floor and said " Some is also for you Cherry lips." I blushed at the name he called me I like it. " I also got you a gift Angel my love." He smiled. I opened the present and I got bracelet that has my name x Angel it was perfect. In fact I gave Angel a ring that has my name X Angel. He kissed me I kissed back and we both pulled away. " Thanks Cherry lips." "Thabk you my Angel." He then took my hand and picked me up and he held me til' we got into the car. " I love you cherry lips." " I love you my angel." Soon we kissed. I smiled and he started driving to Mo's house.

We soon made it to Mo's house for the Christmas dinner for DCI. I smiled and Angel came and opened the door for me " For my lady." " Thank you." I grabbed his hand and walked up to the door. Mo then greeted us " Hey Aubrey and Angel." He sounded overjoyed. Maybe it was something he got. We walked in to see a winter wonderland. How did Mo do it? It was amazing. I felt like I was in some sort of movie. Angel smiled at me and sat me at the table. I saw Glitch and Panda admiring the house. Then soon they hugged. I was amazed to say at least. Panda came by me and Angel and said " Hi baby mama and baby daddy." Angel and I giggled. This girl is funny. " Hi Panda." " Hey Glitch's girlfriend." She blushed " Yup that's me." She hugged Glitch's side and he hugged back. Those two are such cuties. I saw Taye and Emilia coming towards me what Emilia had on surprised me. Emilia had on a short santa dress with black heel boots. It was cute on her and she also had her hair down, she also had a red headband and she wore makeup. She looked hot to be honest. Maybe she did it for Bodie. Emilia then pouted " Don't even think about saying it looks cute because it wasn't me who wanted to put it on." I then looked at Taye and she had the same outfit on but it was green. But both of the dresses showed Emilia's and Taye's curves. " Hey Aubrey." Taye said nicely. " Hi " " How's that baby of yours?" Emilia asked. " Good I guess." " You really need to go check." I nodded then Taye and Emilia went to greet many other people. I smiled and Angel said " What's wrong you seem off to be honest?" I looked up and said " Nothing just thinking about the family." Angel smiled " It's okay don't worry about it." I smiled and Angel smiled right back. I kissed him but he kissed back quickly. I love that boy.

Soon our kiss got cut off by Bodie saying " It's time to eat are you guys coming?" Angel nodded and went in the kitchen and so did I

~ Minutes after everyone ate~

The food was very good. I'm very satisfied. Rasa and Lima headed to the dance floor in the back of the house. Me and Angel followed. It looked like a magical floor where people in movies dance in the winter time. I truly fell in love with this house. It was so nice. Angel walked me up in the middle and my favorite slow song came on ' Heart wants what it wants- Selena Gomez' Angel knew I liked this song we started dancing. I smiled this is my favorite day ever. I am loving my life. Soon everyone joined the dance floor. All the couples on the floor if you didn't have anyone you go with someone who doesn't also have anyone. It was a romantic Christmas for me just how I wanted my Christmas to be when I'm older. Well it really came true.

~ Merry Christmas~

Author: Okay guys I am finally done this took me two days in a half I really hope you liked it I'm really trying to update as soon as I can but I'm still orry I didn't update for a long time but I hoped you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! BYE

~ REVIEW

~REVIEW

~REVIEW


	5. Best friend

~Too Close~

Chapter 5: Best Friend

Author: Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time ok school is depressing I'm trying to survive so here is something to spark up some of your day

Aubrey opened her eyes seeing the love of her life beside her. She smiled seeing the other half of her oh how she loved the angel she acted so denial with yet he was a true love. She yawned and got up smiling to herself and thinking about a lot of things including her best friend coming this week..

" Wait my Best Friend" She started to panic which made Angel wake up " Aubrey?" The Latino said. Said girl looked at him and calmed down " My best friend is coming this wee- No today!" Angel lifted his eyebrows confused ' Why is this a bad thing?' he questioned himself getting up and wrapping his arms around her. He whispered in her ear " It's okay." She smiled softly " It's just I didn't see Kimberly in so long and she is really dramatic I'm just wondering how she will act if she found out." Aubrey said softly. Angel chuckled and kissed her cheek " It'll be fine." Aubrey smiled as Angel let go of her.

Both of them laughed as they both were brushing their teeth while splashing water on each other. Aubrey giggled when Angel almost fell into the tub " You okay clumsy?" She asked while giggling. " Yes I am " Angel said chuckling himself. They both smiled and separated and went into their closets.

Aubrey picked out Red dress with lace out the bottom but she chose red flats instead of heals. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs.

On the other hand the Latino picked out a blue and white plaid shirt with dark blue jeans he didn't look in the mirror because he knew he looked good. He went downstairs smirking " Hey Olivia" the said maid looked at Angel " Hello Mr. Angel ." She said putting down two plates with utensils. Aubrey smiled and sat down when the butler pulled out her chair. Angel sat down by Aubrey.

After eating-

A knock was heard at the door. Charles went up to the door. ( BTW Charles is the butler, and Olivia is the maid if they had other names I changed them) He opened the door and there was a girl with tan skin with red hair, blue eyes, perfect shaped nose, full lips, everything was perfect body type and all, She smiled and looked at Charles " Hello sir, is Aubrey here?" Charles smiled and nodded " Yes she is Ms. Kimberly." Charles stepped aside as Kimberly walked in and saw Aubrey and ran and hugged her. Aubrey quickly hugged back. She knew how much her friend missed her, tears filled her eyes as Aubrey hugged tightly. They were best friends since they were in 1st grade.

It was a 5 minute hug to be exact and Angel smiled through it the whole time. Kimberly finally saw and Angel and hugged him also. The Latino smiled and hugged her back. They all went into the living room and sat down. Kimberly smiled " So what's happening?" Aubrey smiled and showed Kimberly her ring " We're getting married." Aubrey said happily. Kimberly " Oh my god this is amazing congrats!" She hugged Aubrey again as Aubrey hugged her back. Angel smiled. Then all a sudden Kimberly started asking them both questions. They both looked at each other and laughed as both of them answered all of the questions.

The couple finally finished all the questions, Aubrey breathed and said " Kimberly I have something to tell you" Kimberly smiled " What Is it Aubrey?" Aubrey looked at Kimberly " I'm pregnant." Kimberly eyes widened " What?!"

**Author: Sorry guys to be continued I don't feel like continuing im tired and I really want to post it but I want it in parts so I hope you liked it **

**REVIEW~~  
**


	6. Day out

Too Close

Hey guys it's been a little while eh? But I'm getting to a point I'm updating all of my stories and I might be taking a few days to update each because I need ideas and inspiration. So here it goes.

Chapter 6: Day out

The couple finally finished all the questions, Aubrey breathed and said " Kimberly I have something to tell you" Kimberly smiled " What Is it Aubrey?" Aubrey looked at Kimberly " I'm pregnant." Kimberly eyes widened " What?!"

Aubrey smiled softly and giggled at the sight of Kimber. The best friend looked so shocked, it was really funny. Aubrey smiled and said " Kimber I'm pregnant." As shocked as Kimber was she smiled " Oh my god congrats Aubs" She hugged her best friend warm and protectively. Aubrey hugged back smiling. " I'm really happy for you" Kimberly happily said. Aubrey nodded and giggled " Yay I'm happy if you are" Aubrey said. Angel smiled at both of the girls. They were so close and friendly with each other it was a really different image for Aubrey. " Oh my god! I have to find clothes for it! " Kimber waved Aubrey bye as she left to go find clothes. Aubrey giggled and Angel chuckled. " She's energetic." Angel said and Aubrey nodded.

2 months later-

Aubrey has actually gotten a little bigger now. ( Back to the story!)

Aubrey sighed with annoyance and groaned. " What the hell happened to me?! " She didn't feel so good about herself and she wanted to cry so she did. Angel smiled and hugged Aubrey from behind " You look great mi amour" Aubrey stopped crying and blushed " I-I do?" She stuttered out. Miss Aubrey actually stuttered she is really unsure of herself. ( BACK!) Angel nodded " I wouldn't lie to you" Aubrey smiled and turned to Angel and pecked his lips " Thank you" Angel smiled happily " Your welcome. " Aubrey thought for a moment. " Wanna go shopping?" Angel looked at her " Sure" Aubrey giggled and went to change clothes as Angel did the same.

Angel came out in casual clothes, He had on a nice blue jean jacket and a stylish black camo shirt with red jeans. He smiled when he saw Aubrey she had rather a preppy but casual look. She had a plain white v-neck shirt with blue ripped jeans and also a cute faded pink scarf. Angel had on black, white , and red Jordans and Aubrey had on pink keds. Aubrey smiled looked at the mirror she smiled and sat on the bed letting her hair down. Today was a day she wanted it to be straight. Angel was checking himself out in the mirror because he knew he looked good. Aubrey giggled when she heard ' Yup you are definitely good looking ' She got up and went by him " Of course you are!" Angel jumped a little and smiled " Thanks " Aubrey smiled and got up " Ya ready?" She asked and the boy nodded and got up and walked out along with Aubrey.

They arrived at the mall. Angel got up and let Aubrey out helping her out the car. Aubrey smiled and walked into the mall. Angel beside her. The girl looked around and went into her favorite store. ' LA fashions ' ( Fake store I think I just made it up) She looked around and grabbed a elegant dress, it was a long flowy red and it had one shoulder strap. " I love it!"Aubrey said and Angel smiled. Aubrey grabbed the dress and looked at a nice Jacket. It was a blue blazer and it had gold buttons. " It's so cute" She grabbed that too.

About 20 minutes later she bought 100 things. She smiled and gave the bags to Angel " Thanks"

Aubrey was walking around with about 2 bags while poor Angel was carrying about 30 bags. And some were filled with heavy shoes. He sighed "bien esto es solo por mi amor " ( Well this is only for my love) He knew he loved her but those bags are lling him "esto es la muerte de mí " ( This is the death of me) Aubrey didn't mind and went into Forever 21. She searched through a rack of clothes. She wanted to be comfortable. She found some cute joggers and a cute shirt so she picked it up. She didn't notice there was an empty spot and she touched something…. It felt like hair. The said girl jumped and looked into the gap. There she saw a crying little boy he looked to be around 5 years old. " Oh no, what's wrong? What are you doing in here? " Said little boy looked at Aubrey with a sad look. " ….." 

**Hey guys that's it heh cliffhanger surprise but what's wrong with the little guy? You can find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review **


	7. a new friend

_Too close~_

_**Hey guys it's been awhile but school started a few weeks ago and it's ok I guess but enough about me let's get started**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANCE CENTRAL EVEN THOUGH I DREAM OF BEING IN IT**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A new friend**_

_Aubrey looked at the boy with a long face. " You can tell me" The sniffled and hugged Aubrey " I lost my mommy " The sad boy said. The red headed girl tilted her head and smiled softly " I'll help you find her." The boy smiled " My name is Aidan " Aubrey nodded and thought ' That's what I was gonna name my baby that if it was a boy. ' She smiled softly " My name is Aubrey, Miss Aubrey " The boy giggled softly " Aubrey is my sister's name and my mom name is Katrina" Aubrey smiled softly and picked him up. " Well let's go looking can you describe her?"_

* * *

_To the Angelmobile! –_

_( Kimber: No! Me: ;-; ok) _

_Angel was at his mother's house._

" _Mom where are you?" Angel looked around seeing not one person. He suddenly felt breathing on his neck. He quickly behind him to see his little cousin Riker " Oh hey buddy" The said little boy smiled adorably " Hi Angel" He asked " She's in the garden "Angel nodded and smiled " Thanks kid" Riker ran off to probably go play with the other kids._

_Angel walked to the said garden and saw his mid- aged mother sitting on a bench smelling one of her beautiful red roses. " Mami? " Angel spoke calling to get his mom's attention. The women looked at her son " Oh Angel " She smiled and got up and hugged her son. The man smiled at his mother named Sofia. She smiled brightly she was beautiful, she had the same skin tone as Angel, she had charming hazel eyes, with dark brown hair and it was long, not even a gray strand to be seen. Her outfit was simple but cute she had on grey v-neck shirt with some black jeans. She was also pretty fit to say she was almost 50, she looked so young. " So Mi Hijo how have you been doing?" Angel smiled brightly when he heard ' Mi Hijo it meant my son which he didn't hear in a while' He spoke up " Mi amor is holding my child and I'm so contento I mean happy" Sophia giggled softly " I speak Spanish to you know mi hijo " Angel nodded " So how have you been doing madre?" Sophia responded " I'm doing great I couldn't ask for much more, did you see your dad?" Angel shook his head saying ' no' The woman grabbed his hand an lead him inside the gigantic house that he was heading inside._

_Sophia pulled Angel infront of his father ._

_( Btw: Madre- Mother Hijo- son Contento- happy ) _

_His father looked at him and smiled " My hijo " He said as he walked to his son and hugged him " How are you? Having a child I heard." The younger male nodded and smiled " Yes I am doing fine and you heard right." Angel's dad named Issac with his dark black hair with gray strands only looked like streaks and his identical face to Angel's except his eyes were light green and his cheeks a bit bigger he was still handsome he might have been 49 but he knew how to work out he was a fit man. Issac smiled " Congrats my hijo you did great and you are marrying Aubrey that's correct? " Angel nodded and his mother smiled happily. " I love you Angel " His mother said as she hugged him again. Angel chuckled " I love you too madre" Sophia smiled and let him go as he smiled and walked out the room " I promise I'll be back Saturday so we can bond just like we use to when I was younger. Both of his parents nodded and waved bye as the young Latino walked out and went to his car. " They grow up so fast " Sophia said in a cheery voice but it sounded like she was about to cry. She was so proud of her son._

* * *

_Aubrey saw a women who's hair was dark brown in a low shaggy ponytail and she was a little pale she had blue eyes and curvy bodytype. She seemed to be looking for something. Aidan screamed " That's my mommy! That's my mommy!" Aubrey smiled and put the boy down and he raced to the woman. " Aidan? Son where are you?" She looked everywhere but as soon as she saw Aubrey she bumped into Aidan " Excu- Aidan! " S he hugged the little boy and picked him up also spinning him around. " Oh I'm so sorry I didn't notice you wanted me to see something I'm sorry." The boy nodded " It's fine I love you too mommy" The woman tilted her head " How did you find me?" The boy pointed at a red headed girl known as Miss Aubrey. The Lu$h dancer smiled and waved at her as they both walked up to each other. " Thank you so much for bringing my son back. I'll pay yo- " Aubrey cut her off " No no it's okay I did this because I really wanted to help him by the way I'm Aubrey and you?" The pale skinned woman spoke " My name is Maddison." Aubrey nodded " Nice to meet you Maddison." The other woman nodded " Nice to meet you too" They both smiled at each other and giggled " So you're becoming a mother? " Maddi asked. Aubrey nodded " Yes I am, I'm just ready to get it out." The other woman giggled " I said the same thing. But I promise it gets better." Aubrey nodded and smiled._

_The two talked about 3 hours and little 5 year old Aidan fell asleep as the girls became good friends-_

* * *

_**Hey guys you liked it? Aubrey making them friends eh? Well the next chapter is the last unless any of you have a request I'll kepp them open for about 2 months if I get nothing I'm just gonna end it the next chapter so yeah I love you and bai my Panda-bears! **_


	8. The baby shower

**Hey, I tried to update as soon as I could. Soo I hope you enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Baby shower_

_10:27 am Saturday~_

_Angel woke up and sat up. He yawned and as you can tell he was still sleepy. The Latino looked at the clock and saw the time " Oh shi-!" He fell out of bed trying to get up. The boy was slipping but he finally stood up and woke Aubrey up. " Mi amor wake up please" Aubrey eyes fluttered open and she sat up " What is it? Angel?" Angel pointed to the clock and Aubrey's eyes widened and she stood up and walked to her closet as Angel did the same. _

_Both said people came out their closets and met in the bedroom. " Nice look Aubrey" Angel said looking at his fiancé in a nice royal blue dress that came to her knees with white sandals on. She decided too go without make-up. Angel wore a white and blue striped shirt with a matching blue blazer with darker blue jeans. He looked nice to be honest. " Not too shabby yourself" Aubrey smirked and smiled. Angel chuckled softly and helped her downstairs. " Thanks" Aubrey said " No problem babe." Angel responded and they walked to the car._

* * *

_Angel pulled up to a nice big condo where the baby shower was going to be held. " Your mother really went all out huh?" Angel asked and Aubrey nodded and Angel spoke " Yeah she's always been this way." Angel chuckled and nodded. _

_Aubrey walked in the room and saw Kimber, her mother Demi, her father Mark, Sophia, Issac, and the rest of the crews. It looked awesome and Aubrey teared up and started crying " What's wrong Aubrey?" Taye asked. " It's so perfect." The redhead spoke out Glitch chuckled and patted Aubrey's head "I know, I know " Aubrey smiled and hugged Glitch " Thank you " " Your welcome " The Korean boy said. _

_Everyone smiled at what they accomplished. It looked like Lu$h crew's signature party. It was blue and white everywhere. Angel smiled and " Thank you everyone really." He assured he smiled wide to show how happy he was and Everyone nodded " No problem" some said while others said " My pleasure" or etc. Aubrey smiled and hugged Taye and Emilia and her mother. " I love you guys so much" Taye smiled " Love you too " Emilia said the same and hugged Aubrey tightly as her mother hugged her too. Soon it turned into a group hug. Aubrey felt so great, she wanted to scream of happiness. She was still all teary eyed from crying tears of joy. She was just speechless…. Again no word can explain how happy she felt. She was truly happy and she knew these people loved her very much, she felt just the same._

* * *

_12:05 pm _

_Angel and Aubrey's friends and family started to walk in and hug Aubrey. Gifts were stacked high as well as letter. The red headed girl knew she was going to be tired after this. " Oh wow, thanks" She said to her aunt as she received a big gift and letter and a kiss on the cheek. She loved her aunt dearly because she barely see's her nor her uncle. This made Aubrey that she actually see her family members that she haven't seen in a while. Angel on the other hand saw all of his family and he didn't want his friends to come their kind of crazy but they are still cool. Aubrey smiled and sat down trying to rest from hugging everyone that came in. Angel sat beside her " You okay?" Aubrey nodded and smiled " Yeah just tired from standing for too long. " Angel nodded and held her hand " Don't put too much pressure on yourself. just relax. " The redheaded girl smiled " Yeah okay thanks babe" Angel smiled and stood up and went greet more people and thank them for coming. Aubrey felt appreciated and loved and soon to come there's going to be a little angel._

_( Me: Oh brother, this is going tot be one heck of a ride)_

_She smiled to herself and went deeper into her thoughts._

_The girl was so happy_

* * *

_**A/N- Hey guys sorry for the sucky ending but it took me 2 whole weeks on this and it's not even 1000 words sorry but it's hard to come up with a good ending so I'm going to extend the story to one more chapter yay I guess well bye my Panda- bears**_


End file.
